Reasons why I ship Dramione
by xFlipJamsx
Summary: This is my first time posting something on fanfiction. Please respect my opinion on this pairing and please no negative comments.


_**Reasons why I like Dramione**_

_**I almost never like the most obvious pairing. Which in this case for harry potter is Romione. I felt JK Rowling took an easy route to pair up Ron and Hermione. I say it's an easy route for Romione because they already know each other, they grew up together and you expect them to be together at the end but to me I see Ron and Hermione as the brother / sister type of relationship; the same thing with Harry and Hermione. I agree that the story is about Harry and not Hermione and it would have been a plot twist to add in Draco and Hermione, but that is why I like Dramione; because it's a challenge. It's not obvious to the readers or the watchers. I like pairings that are challenging**_

_**Dumbledore was always one for house unity within Hogwarts, and Draco and Hermione would have been that perfect example for house unity in Hogwarts and the rest of the Wizarding World. Draco and Hermione being together would have unified Gryffindor and Slytherin. A unity between a pureblooded wizard and a muggle born wizard would have formed. Yes, Ron is a pureblood too; but it's different with the purebloods in Slytherin. The purebloods that is prejudiced against muggle born wizards. Hermione would have been able to help Draco overcome his prejudiced ways against muggle born wizards and Draco would have confided in Hermione about his experience with purebloods and how he was raised and why he acts the way he is and in that sense both of them would be able to understand each other and learn more about each other. Out of the Golden Trio I think that Hermione would be the most accepting toward him, she always believes that there is a good in everyone even Draco. She didn't believe Draco was a death eater nor did she think he really wanted to be one. There are always pros and cons when it comes to pairings and Dramione has one major and one major con. One major pro is that if Dramione happened it would have ended the Gryffindor and Slytherin rivalry plus it would also give other purebloods in Slytherins a chance to accept muggle borns that they are worthy of being in the Wizard World. If Lucius is still against muggle born wizards it would give Draco a chance to stand up for himself and what he believes in and standing up to his father can be a strength that he can get from Hermione. One major con with Dramione is that Hermione could be seen as a traitor to the Golden Trio if she ended up with Draco and the same with Draco for being a blood traitor, and we do not know if Lucius Malfoy changed his ways and beliefs with muggle borns after the war but Lucius would be a big con for Dramione, and there are probably still some stray death eaters left after the war that would be against Draco and Hermione. Either way like I said Draco and Hermione would have been that perfect example for house unity that Dumbledore is looking for. Dramione would have been that Romeo and Juliet story for the Wizarding World because it is a forbidden romance and they are also considered as the other Snape and Lily that could have worked out.**_

_**I always like the yin and yang contrast and Dramione is just that. They are polar opposites and yet they are alike. They are both very intelligent, Draco comes second to Hermione with grades, they would be able to hold conversations and throwback witty remarks and both are very opinionated. Hermione is fiery, she can have a temper if it's needed, warm hearted, expresses her emotions, she's passionate in what she believes in and she can be stubborn. Draco is cold, dark, tries to not show his emotions and he's mysterious. Draco and Hermione balance each other out; I do believe Hermione is able to pull Draco out of the darkness that he's in and Draco can rely on Hermione. Muggle born witch, pureblood wizard, Gryffindor, Slytherin. **_

_**Now on the possible rumor that JK Rowling admitted to considering on having Dramione as a pairing instead of Romione. I do not know of this is legit or a rumor but if it is true then I agree with what she says about Draco. I do believe that Draco had / has a soft spot for Hermione. They say that when a boy picks on a girl it means that the guy likes her, and Draco did pick on Hermione a lot. Yes, he's called her mudblood a few times but that's probably because of how he was raised and who raised him. If he grew up differently I do not think he would be calling her that reference. Usually Draco is more hostile against Harry and Ron. Draco could also be jealous to all three of them, Draco being jealous of Harry because he chose to be friends with Ron instead of him, Draco being jealous of Ron because he has a big family that loves him and Draco probably wishes that he has that with his own parents especially with Lucius, and Draco being jealous of Hermione because he always falls second behind her even when he tries his hardest with his school work and because he's probably jealous of them he chooses to become hostile towards them but Draco having a soft spot for Hermione is a possibility because if he really did hate her or not care for her than he would have not warned Ron and Harry to hide Hermione during the Quidditch World Cup in the 4**__**th**__** book / movie that theirs a death eater raid looking for muggle borns and told them to hide Hermione. Same as Hermione she could have had a soft spot for Draco too. In the 3**__**rd**__** book / movie when Buckbeak attacked Draco, Hermione seemed really worried when she told Hagrid that he has to go to the hospital, and she usually calls Draco his first name like in the 3**__**rd**__** movie where Harry and Ron just prefer him as Malfoy. Now in the Malfoy Manor he didn't rat them out to Bellatrix or to his father and you can see on Draco's face and it has anguish all over it, and conflict when Hermione was being tortured by Bellatrix. It seems that Draco wants to help Hermione but can't because he knows he would also be punished and he's conflicted because it seems he really want to help out Hermione. JK Rowling also admitted to a DVD extra in the Deathly Hallows to Daniel Radcliffe that she considered on killing of Ron in the middle of the series and if that did happen who knows what would have happened. **_

_**Now for my opinion on the epilogue to the Harry Potter series. You never know what happened between the war to the nineteen years' time skip. Ron and Hermione could have split up between those years and she could have ended up with Draco and they could have broken up too and she ended up with Ron again, because in the epilogue it seems she wants her daughter Rose to become friends with Draco's son Scorpious, because she scolds Ron when he tries to encourage his daughter to stay away from Scorpious and she tells him to try not to make them into enemies. Like I said anything could have happened between the war and the nineteen years' time skip. It's left with our imagination on what happened. **_

_**Now the last reason why I like Dramione is the actor and actress who plays Draco and Hermione; which is Tom Felton and Emma Watson. Yes, Emma Watson admitted in an interview that she had a crush on Tom Felton while working on the Harry Potter series, and Tom Felton had a crush on her too. Back in the day when Chamber of Secrets or when Prisoner of Azkaban came out on Tom Felton's website a fan asked him what he thought of Emma Watson that if he didn't have a girlfriend at that time he wishes he was with Emma. There were also rumors that they were together and broke up. Both always had nice and sweet things to say about each other when they were interviewed and pictures that were taken of them that would make them seem they were a couple from when they were younger. It also seems that most of the Dramione fans are fans of Feltson also. **_

_**Now for those of you who don't know these, these are the other pairings who I think are almost similar to the Dramione pairing; SasuSaku (Sasuke and Sakura for Naruto), Zutara (Zuko and Katara for Avatar the Last Airbender), Bulma and Vegeta (for Dragonball Z), Jun Kazama and Kazuya Mishima (for the Tekken series video game), and Ling Xiaoyu and Jin Kazama (also for the Tekken series video game). I know these pairings has nothing to do with Harry Potter, but because why I am mentioning them is because they all have two things in common with Dramione, these pairings I consider are the dark couples and that typical bad boy / good girl. I almost never like mushy gushy pairings like Harry and Ginny or Hermione and Ron where I can see them being the mushy gushy type of romance.**_


End file.
